


The Ito Legacy

by oesterheld



Series: misc character backstory studies [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Hana looks in the mirror and doesn't see what should be there.
Series: misc character backstory studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923016





	The Ito Legacy

Hana stares into the mirror intensely, counting her wet eyelashes. She gazes up and down her face, eyes raking past her big clumsy fangs and her rough, thick black hair. She glares at her eyes, black and empty. Her thick eyebrows come down in a perpetually angry expression on her raised brow bone, making her nose look flat and animalistic. Her hair is like snakes coming out of her head, wild and unruly, tangled to hell. Her cheeks are littered with freckles like a handful of dirt thrown haphazardly at her tough skin.

She lets her gaze wander over to the portrait on the wall next to the mirror, a painting done of her by one of the most talented artists in the Western Commonwealth. She looks at her dainty, thin fingers and her soft, pale skin. Her silky black hair, her honey brown eyes, her upward pointing ears. That girl is beautiful. That girl is wanted. That girl is royal.

The one in the mirror is hideous. She is lesser, she is undeserving of the sun to hit her skin or the grass to tickle her feet. She is a monster hiding away in a castle, incapable of being loved truly and deeply.

Her mother loves her.

Hana lets anger wash over her in waves and she starts sobbing loudly in her isolated chambers. Her mother is a bad person. She knows this now. She has been living under the Ito roof, letting her take care of her, completely ignorant toward all the lives she is destroying day after day. Hana feels betrayed, she feels sick with anger and regret.

But mostly, she feels ugly. Her mother knows what she is, and loves her anyway. Will she ever find another person who can love her blindly like her mother can? If she turns in her mother for her immoral actions, will she ever find love again?

Hana screams as she pounds her fists on the mirror, cracking it in two hits and shattering it with a third. Blood trickles down her palms and tears roll down her cheeks and she screams as she sinks to the ground in a worthless pile.

No one hears her.

She falls quiet. She picks herself back up and drags herself to the sink to rinse off her hands. She doesn’t want her formal wear to get nasty stains. She splashes water on her face and washes away her tears.

She may be a monster, but she is not monstrous. She is proper. She is polite. She is royal.

Hana walks to her desk and sits, grabbing a hero catalogue from her top drawer. She can handle fights; she’s trained for it. She just needs a ranger, healer, and magic users. She scrawls out letters for the first ones she can find and rolls them into containers to be carried by the estate pigeons.

She is leaving this room. She can’t stay here another second while her mother continues to run her kingdom into the ground.

She doesn’t need love. She doesn’t need beauty. She needs to do what’s right.


End file.
